Love Me Forever?
by Romantic Dragon
Summary: Please read! KagSess Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyo again, and runs off only to be attacked by a youkai. Sesshomaru came along and saved her. Is the cold Taiyoukai as heartless as we thought?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N)  
(Kagome x Sesshomaru)  
"Lala" indicates talking 'Lala' indicates thought 

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha

---------------------------------

Normal POV

It was another typical day in feudal Japan. Inuyasha was yelling at Shippo and Kagome was defending him by yelling at Inuyasha, and sitting him.

"What did you for that for runt?" Screamed Inuyasha, who was currently rubbing his head from being hit by Shippo once again.

"Don't yell at him!" Screamed Kagome, with Shippo now clinging to her trying to avoid being hit by the fuming hanyou.

"Oh, I almost forgot, SIT!" With that Inuyasha was slammed into the ground yet again. Once the spell let up Inuyasha was up in a tree that was surrounding their current campsite.

"Well now, who wants dinner?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh I do, I do!" Said the now bouncing Shippo.

The night went on like every other. They had ramen for dinner, and went to bed afterwards. Shippo slept with Kagome, Inuyasha was pirched in the tree above them, Sango and Kirara were near Kagome and Shippo, and Miroku was on the other side of the campfire by orders of Sango. (A/N I can't imagine why...)

After everyone was asleep Inuyasha caught a very familiar sent.

"Kikyo" whispered Inuyasha with wide eyes.

----------------------------------------------

review please!  
I promise to update often


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own inuyasha

------------------------------------

Inuyasha's POV

After dinner thinking about what I should do about Kikyo and Kagome. ' I really like Kagome, maybe even love her, but at the same time Kikyo was my first love and she died for me, I owe her for that. All of this is just too confusing.'

Just then I smelt something familiar, and not a pleasant one at that. It was the smell of dirt and clay. ' It can't be...' " Kikyo."

With one last look at the camp to make sure everyone was asleep, I set off to find Kikyo,

It didn't take me long to find her. When I arrived she was standing in the middle of a clearing, seeming to be waiting for me. When I approached her she just stood there barely acknowledging my presence. After a few minutes I decided that I would have to speak first.

" Kikyo, what are you doing here?" I asked

" Looking for you, it is time for you to come to hell with me." Was her reply.

" I can't yet, I still have to complete the Shikon No Tama and take my revenge on Naraku. I'll come with you when that is over." Said Inuysha.

" Is that true or do you want to stay with my reincarnation?" She asked

I embraced her and found myself pledging my love to her again. " It is not because of her, she is mearly a shard detector to me, it is you that I love."

Then she kissed me and I didn't resist at all. I broke the kiss when I herd a branch snap, I turned around to see Kagome standing there looking horrified. I tried to explain but she ran before I had the chance, and for some reason I didn't even try to chase after her. Instead I just turned back to Kikyo and kissed her again.

Kagome's POV

' I can't believe he is going to see her again! He'll probably tell her that he loves her and will always protect her.'

I really don't have any clue where I'm going, but I saw Inuyasha go this way, thinking all of us were asleep.

I heard voices to my right, so I went through the brush to find Inuyasha standing in the clearing embracing Kikyo, telling her that he loved her. ' I can't believe he is still telling her that after he has tried to kill both him and me numerous times.'

What happened next surprised me, but I should have expected it. Kikyo leaned up and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips. This shocked me, so much that I took a step back and accidentally stepped on a branch. 'Damn.' I was going to turn and run, but it was too late, Inuyasha had already spotted me.

I couldn't move, so I just stood there looking into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Kagome, I-I didn't..." He tried to explain, but I didn't want to hear it. So I ran.

'Why do I always have to be so weak and run away and go home crying like a baby whenever I see him with Kikyo. Well this time I'm not going to run home, but I don't want to go back to camp and have to face everyone. Oh I don't know what to do.'

Normal POV

By this time Kagome was lost in Inuyasha Forest, but she didn't really care.'

Kagome just sunk to her knees and cried for all the times that Inuyasha has hurt her because of Kikyo.

"I can't believe him, for heavens sake she is a walking clay pot!" 'I wish he would get rid of her.' Kagome was to deep in thought to notice the bear youkai coming up behind her looking for dinner.

When she did notice the youkai it was to late to dodge its claws, so she got slashed across her back. Kagome knew she wouldn't make it out alive so she just closed her eyes and waited for the end to come, but it never did.

She opened her eyes to see what was happening when she saw someone with long white hair and baggy white pants standing over her with his back to her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome was utterly shocked to see the taiyoukai of the Western lands protecting her, a human.

Sesshomaru went right ahead and destroyed the youkai with Tokijin, while Kagome just sat there and stared, still shocked.

Sesshomaru turned around with his emotionless mask on as always and looked down at Kagome who said "hi" and then passed out because of the loss of blood and pain from the wound on her back.

Sesshomaru looked at the now unconscious Kagome. "Great," so he picked her up in his tail and set off towards his castle.

Back with Inuyasha

By the time Inuyasha was done staring at the spot where Kagome once was, Kikyo was already leaving on her soul catchers.

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha yelled finally noticing that she was leaving. "Don't worry I'll be back, Inuyasha."

-----------------------------------------------

Review!!!

I'll update soon


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha

-----------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"Ow, my back!" Kagome had just woken up and was attempting to sit up.

She woke up to find herself in a very comfortable bed. "Where am I?" 'Oh, now I remember, I was attacked by a youkai and Sesshomaru saved me, but that doesn't explain where I am.'

Kgome decided to go see where she was and who brought her here.

So she got up and noticed that someone had changed her cloths. She was now wearing a white yukata. Kagome looked around the room she was in looking for her school uniform. When she didn't find it Kagome noticed closet near the bed, she walked over to and opened it. What she saw was amazing, there were many beautiful kimonos of all that you could come up with. Kagome chose a red kimono with gold cranes going across the bottom, with a gold obi. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and headed out of her room.

When she got out it looked like she was in a castle of some sort. Kagome began walking down the hallway having no clue as to where she was going.

Ten minutes after she began her little exploration she was lost. 'Great, I haven't seen anyone at all and now I'm lost.'

Kagome's thoughts were cut off when she heard a cold, emotionless voice speak to her. "You shouldn't be wandering around my castle in your condition."

She turned around to see Sesshomaru. 'Uh-Oh' "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't know where I was so I kinda went exploring." When she finished Kagome was whispering, but Sesshomaru heard every word with his supreme hearing.

"You should return to your room." He stated in the same tone as before.

"Well that's kind of a problem, because I don't know how to get there." She said.

"Fine, follow me." Sesshomaru started walking with Kagome following.

All of a sudden Kagome fell to the floor in pain from her back. Once Sesshomaru noticed this he was at her side in an instant.

"Are you OK?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone, but you could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

Kagome nodded and tried to stand, only to fall back into Sesshomaru's arms (yes, I said arm**S**, he has both in this story). He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her room.

"Go inside and I'll be back in a minute, I have an ointment to put on your back that will help it." With that he raced out of the room.

By the time Kagome got on her bed Sesshomaru was back.

"You'll need to slip off you kimono top." Said Sesshomaru.

Kagome just stared at him like he had grown a second head. He noticed this so he clarified what he meant. "So I can apply the ointment." He finished.

With a small "oh" Kagome turned around so her back was facing him and slipped down the top of her kimono, pulling a sheet around her front.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, and sat down behind her on the bed. When he started to rub the creme onto her back she stiffened at first but then relaxed against his surprisingly gentle touch.

They didn't speak until Kagome winced when Sesshomaru touched a rather deep scratch. Being as gentle as he could he continued rubbing the ointment on her back, this time speaking.

"Don't you know not to be out in the forest alone, human? Why..." Sesshomaru cut off be Kagome.

"Kagome"

"What?" Questioned a slightly confused taiyoukai.

"My name is Kagome not human, woman, wench, bitch, or anything else that you may come up with. Please, just Kagome."

Sesshomaru was a little surprised at the things she had been called, but he guessed that those names had all came from Inuyasha.

"All right, but you will address me as Sesshomaru-sama."

"Deal"

With a nod of his head Sesshomaru continued what he was saying.

"Why were you out in the forest, unarmed, in the first place?" He questioned.

He was confused when he smelt salt from tears. 'I wonder what happened to her, it better not have been my idiot half-brother.' Sesshomaru was shocked at his thoughts. 'When did I start caring about what happened to her?' He asked himself.

'_Because you like her'._

'Who are you?'

'_I'm you, the nicer more thoughtful part of you.'_

'Well, go away, you're annoying.'

'_I'll go away, but only for now.'_

"You don't have to tell me, I was just curious." Sesshomaru stated finishing rubbing her back.

She put her top back on and turned to face him, tears running down her face, but it was clear that she was trying to stop them.

"No, I'll tell you, I owe you that much for helping me." Kagome said while fighting back her tears.

--------------------------------------------

Review please! I'll update as soon as I can


	4. Chapter 3

Thanx to everyone who reviewed my story. Your reviews are very encouraging.

To Spirit-Hunter8: thanx, and I like that deal.

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha, but i wish i did

-------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Kagome began to tell her story of all the times she had caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. After a while she paused because of her crying.

What Sesshomaru did next shocked both of them. He, unsurely, placed his arms around Kagome, and pulled her into his lap, in an obvious attempt to comfort her.

Kagome was shocked at first, but right now she didn't care if she was being held by a cold and uncaring taiyoukai, she just wanted to be comforted. She minded even less because, surprisingly, the demon lord was very gentle, and she felt safe and warm in his arms. She then continued her story.

By the time she was finished telling him everything up to when he found her, there were tears running freely down her face again. Sesshomaru noticed this and just held onto her tighter. Kagome unconsciously cuddled into his lap to make herself more comfortable, and cried into his chest until she feel asleep.

When Sesshomaru heard her breathing even out he knew she was asleep. He got up to lay Kagome on her bed only to find that she had a death grip on his shirt. Sighing, he sat back down on the bed, and laid so that his head and most of his back were up against the head board. Kagome was laying in his lap, still sound asleep, with her head on his chest.

'She's beautiful when she sleeps. Wait where did that come from??' Sesshomaru thought, 'Has Rin made me soft?'

Eventually Sesshomaru fell asleep with Kagome, on her bed.

With Inuyasha

He was back at the hut and everybody had been asking where Kagome was for the past half hour.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Whined Shippo, from the spot on Inuyasha's head, for the tenth time.

"Why do you think I did anything to her?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"Because when ever Kagome runs off it is always your fault." Miroku simply stated.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes it is." Sango said.

"Fine I'll go get her!" Inuyasha yelled, and then headed in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha jumped into the well being engolfed by the familiar blue lights. When he got to the other side he has met by the dark roof of the well house. He jumped out of the well and headed up to Kagome's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

I promise to updadte soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to get up, but school has been busy lately.

Disclamer: I, unfortunately, don't own Inuyasha

-

"Inuyasha!" Sota cheered as he ran up to his hero.

"Hey squirt, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She's in your time. She hasn't been back since you came to take her back the last time." He replied.

"No she isn't, she came back here yesterday." Inuyasha said, starting to get worried.

"No she didn't, Inuyasha." Kaogme's mom said as she entered the backyard.

Inuyasha was really worried now. 'If she didn't come home after she ran off where did she go?' Inuyasha questioned himself.

"Damn" He said under his breath as he ran off in the direction of the well to inform the others of what he had just found out.

**With Kagome**

Sesshomaru woke up a few hours later to see that it was just about dinner time. He felt someone shift so he looked to see Kagome asleep in his lap.

'I must leave before she awakes.' Sesshomaru thought. Then he heard her heart rate and breathing quicken and knew she was waking up. 'Oh well.'

When she woke up Kagome went to sit up only to find a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from moving. She looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring back down at her.

Her eyes widened, 'What is he doing here in bed with me?' She questioned herself. (a/n not that way for any of u sickos)

"Why are you here?" She decided to ask.

"Do you not remember what happened?" He answered with a question of his own.

She thought back and remembered that Sesshomaru had helped her and she had fallen asleep on him.

"Oh." Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru lifted her off his lap and sat her on the bed before getting up himself.

"Dinner will be served shortly. I will send a servant up to show you the way to the dinning room." With that he left leaving Kagome sitting on the bed staring at the spot he once stood.

'He helped me, and stayed with me to comfort me. And didn't try to kill me when I woke up on his lap.' Kagome thought, very confused.

Kagome decided to change her clothes considering the clothes she had on now had a few spots of blood from the wound on her back.

She got up and went over to the closet to get a different kimono. Kagome chose one that was a light powder blue with silver sakura blossoms decorating the bottom, and a silver obi. She left her hair up.

When she was finished a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Kagome called.

A girl about Kagome's age stepped in. From the looks of it she was a servant.

"I have come to get you for dinner, Lady Kagome." She said.

"Just call me Kagome, please. And your name is?" Kagome asked politely.

"Keya." She said.

"Ok, Keya. Shall we head down to the dinning room?" Kagome asked while coming out of her room.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was on his way to Kaede's village while worrying about where Kagome was if she wasn't in her time.

'It won't be hard to find her, but the others won't react well to this.' Inuyasha thought.

When she entered Kaede's hut he was immediately assaulted by Shippo.

"Where's Kagome!" He yelled, Shippo was attached to the front of his Kimono banging his fists on Inuyasha's chest.

-

Review please.

Thanx to all the people who have reviewed so far you are all so nice. I never expected to get as many reviews as i did.


	6. Authors notes

Authors note: Sorry that it takes me so long to update but school is really busy right now so I will update as soon as I can. Please be patient with me. I'm not abandoning this story


	7. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, but school has been really busy so I work on the story after classes. I will try to update more often. (Key word there: TRY)

* * *

**Recap from last time:**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was on his way to Kaede's village while worrying about where Kagome was if she wasn't in her time.

'It won't be hard to find her, but the others won't react well to this.' Inuyasha thought.

When she entered Kaede's hut he was immediately assaulted by Shippo.

"Where's Kagome!" He yelled, Shippo was attached to the front of his Kimono banging his fists on Inuyasha's chest.

**

* * *

This time- **

Ignoring Shippo, Inuyasha simply stated, "pack up, we're leaving now."

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but she's not in her time." Inuyasha answered.

Shippo became still once he heard this, worried for his surrogate mother.

"Do you have any idea where Lady Kagome might be?" Miroku asked.

"No but..." Inuyasha started.

"But what?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha was standing straight up, and went outside to sniff the air. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru's sent is mixed with Kagome's! We're leaving now!" Inuyasha ordered.

'They headed west. They must be going to the castle, I don't remember the last time I was there.' Inuyasha thought while jumping through the trees with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo riding on Kirara above him.

**With Kagome**

Keya brought Kagome to the doors of the dinning room and left to attend to her other duties, leaving Kagome to face the demon lord alone. Kagome walked in and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table watching her as she walked in, and a little girl, who looked to be about seven years old, sitting to his right rambling on about nothing in particular.

Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit to his left, across from the girl, so she walked over and sat down.

"Hello pretty lady, Rin's name is Rin. What's pretty lady's name." The little girl said.

"Hello Rin-chan, my name is Kagome." Kagome said politely.

"Rin likes Kaogme-nee-chan." Rin exclaimed.

Kagome was going to say something, but dinner was being served.

* * *

Once dinner was finished the three of them were sitting at the table in silence, and not a comfortable one at that. 

Breaking the silence was Sesshomaru, "Rin it is time to get ready for bed."

"Ok, Good night Kaogme-nee-chan, good night Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said racing out of the dinning room to her room.

As Kagome was getting up to go to bed herself Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Kagome, come with me." Sesshomaru said while getting up and heading out of the room.

They walked through the halls in silence for what seemed to be forever before they stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors. They entered what appeared to be a very large library. There were shelves lining the walls with many books on each. Across from the door in the back of the room in front of a set of widows, looking over the gardens, was an oak desk where Sesshomaru was now seated.

"You may stay here for a while, until your back heals." Sesshomaru explained. "Sooner or later your friends will come looking for you. When the time comes will you go back to them?"

Kagome hadn't thought of that yet, 'What will I do if they come, I want to see my friends, but am I ready to face Inuyasha?'

"I don't know." Kagome answered after a while, and turned to leave.

Kagome went back to her room and went to bed, still thinking about what she would do.

* * *

After Kagome left Sesshomaru was left in the library to get some work done, but it wasn't working very well because a certain miko was on his mind. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' He questioned himself. 

Figuring that he wasn't getting anything done he went to bed.

* * *

Please review. Constructive critisism welcome! 


	8. Chapter 6

**With Kagome**

Kagome woke up to the sun in her face. She had gotten an excellent night of sleep since she slept in a nice bed instead of on the hard ground. She got up and got her stuff for a bath. On the way to dinner the previous night Keya had shown her the hot spring room when they passed.

Once she entered the room she was amazed. It was a very large room, and had a large hot spring in the center. It smelled of different types of flowers. She quickly stripped and got into the water. It was so relaxing. She soaked for about a half hour then washed and got out. A servant had brought a kimono in when she was in the spring, she dressed and brushed her hair. The kimono was a deep purple with a silver dragon winding around it, and a black obi. She left her hair down.

When she came out of the hot spring room Keya was waiting for her.

"Time for breakfast." She said as she led Kagome down to the dinning room, once again leaving her to go in alone.

When she walked in she saw Rin sitting in her normal place, but there was no sign of Sesshomaru. 'I wonder where he is,' Kagome thought.

She sat down across from Rin just as breakfast was being served.

"Rin-chan, do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?" Kagome asked, starting to eat the food that was put in front of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama barely ever comes and eats breakfast with Rin." She answered. Kagome gave a small "oh" before returning to her meal.

After breakfast Rin took Kagome outside to pick flowers in the garden.

Rin was picking flowers when Kagome was sitting on a near by bench watching her and thinking.

"Kagome-nee-chan, look what Rin has found!" The little girl exclaimed while running to Kagome with a beautiful sky blue flower in her hand.

"Oh, it's so pretty, Rin-chan," Kagome said.

After a while Rin got tired so they were both sitting under a tree in the garden talking.

"Kagome-nee-chan?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin-chan?"

"How long are you staying with Sesshomaru-sama and Rin? Because Rin wants you to stay." The little girl said.

"I don't know, Rin, but I want to stay here with you too." Kagome said, giving the child a warm smile which Rin happily returned.

* * *

Sesshomaru has been in his private study all morning, trying to get some work done. But every time he goes to read an important letter of sign off on something she keeps popping into his mind.

No matter what he did Sesshomaru couldn't get the human miko out of his mind. He refused to believe that he was falling for her so he figured he was in heat, and she was becoming one of his only friends besides Rin.

He got up and went over to the window and gazed down upon the gardens. He saw Rin and Kagome sitting under a tree talking, with flowers that Rin picked scattered around them. Sesshomaru went back to his desk and was just starting to work agian when he heard a pair of screams coming from the garden.

As soon as he heard this, Sesshomaru was out of his chair and running out of the castle at top speed.

When he reached the garden he only saw Rin running towards him, looking very scared.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried as she latched herself onto his pant leg.

"Rin, what happened? Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked while removing Rin from him.

"A man come and attacked us, and Kaogme-nee-chan told Rin to go get Sesshomaru-sama, but Rin didn't want to leave Kagome-nee-chan, and then the man took Kagome-nee-chan away, and then Sesshomaru-sama came." Rin finished out of breath, but slightly calmed.

"What did this man look like?" He asked.

"Ummm, he was tall, and...Oh! He looked like a white monkey!" She said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her last statement. 'Naraku! He wont get away wih this!' Sesshomaru thought, not noticing that his growling was scaring Rin until she wimperd and re-attached herself to his leg.

"Jakin!" Sesshomaru called.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" The little green toad yelled as he came running out of the castle.

"You will take Rin inside and watch her." He said as he turned away to leave.

* * *

_So sorry for the long time no update. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than my others. Please keep reviewing! ideas welcome and i need some suggestions that i can use for a few lords and ladies later on in the story. thank you! I want 10 reveiws before i update again. sorry if i had any spelling errors! I'll update asap!_

_Click the pretty button!  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'_


	9. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha (or at least not yet...lol)

* * *

Recap: 

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her last statement. 'Naraku! He wont get away with this!' Sesshomaru thought, not noticing that his growling was scaring Rin until she whimpered and reattached herself to his leg.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" The little green toad yelled as he came running out of the castle.

"You will take Rin inside and watch her." He said as he turned away to leave.

* * *

On with the story: 

"Inuyasha, are we there yet?" Shippo wined from Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyahsa just kept walking. He had been asking this for many hours now, and Inuyasha was on his last nerve.

"It shouldn't be to much longer, Shippo-chan." Sango reassured him.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, causing Miroku and Sango to run into him. "Now what's wrong?" Sango asked. Inuyasha just stood there for a minute sniffing the air. "It's Naraku! And he has Kagome!"

"Are you sure? I thought you said Sesshomaru had her?" Sango asked.

"He did, but Kagome-san must have been taken by Naraku when she was at Sesshomaru's castle." Miroku reasoned.

"So what do we do?" Asked Shippo.

"What else, we go get Kagome and destroy Naraku," Inuyasha said while taking off in a different direction. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were folowing on Kirara.

* * *

Kagome was flying through the air in the arms of the man, or puppet, that had taken her. "Let me go!" Kagome yelled while struggling to get out of the stong grip he had on her. 

"Struggling will get you nowhere my dear." The puppet said. So she would stop struggling he knocked her unconscious, and continued to the castle.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Good, you have the girl. Place her a room for safe keeping." A dark voice said. The puppet left with Kagome to do as he was told. "Now that I have both of the priestesses both of the brothers should be ariving soon in hopes to save their women." Naraku said to no one.

"Kagura, I have a job for you."

"Yes, Naraku?" Kagura said as she entered the room.

"Go delay Inuyasha's group, but do not kill them, they are vital to my plans."

"Hai," Kagura turned to leave.

* * *

"Come on, were almost there." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder where the others were. 

All of a sudden Inuyasha just stopped and then unsheathed Tetsaiga(sp?). "Inuyasha, what's the problem?" Sango asked while readying Hiraikotsu (sp?). Inuyasha didn't have to answer because Kagura came flying in on her enlarged feather.

Inuyasha just positioned his sword directly infront of him, pointing to Kagura. "What do you want, Kagura?"

"I was mirely sent to delay your little rescue mission." She said

Inuyasha charged at her, "Well that's not going to happen."

"We shall see."

* * *

As Inuyasha and crew were busy battling Kagura Sesshomaru had finally reached the castle, and Naraku was waiting for him in front of it with Kagome struggling to get free of his grasp next to him. 

"Ah, Sesshomaru, you have arrived." Naraku said.

"You will release Kagome." Sesshomaru said shortly.

"Not just yet."

_

* * *

There another chapter, still not that long, but oh well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I never expected to get this many. I'll continue to update as frequently as possible. Please people I need possible names for lords! Review please. _


	10. Updating info

OK, you guys probably noticed that's it's taking me forever to update. Well I am because at my school I only have about four - five weeks left of school and my teachers are cramming to get everything finished in time for exams. Which means I have lots of homework and lots of tests, my grades are good and I'd like to keep it that way. Man high school is hard.

So I will work on my stories whenever I get the chance, not sure when that is though. I can guarantee that I will update faster over the summer considering I will have no school work to do.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I never thought I would get this many reviews. I'll do some review responses for you guys for a change cause I never do it, though I will only do it for chapter 7:

**greenJEMS**: thank you! You were the only one that gave me names for lords.

**Yana5**: Thanx!

**Doxy789**: Thanks, it means a lot to me that you review (ever thought you don't know the story that well.

**Tiana**: Thank you so much!

**Kagome of the western lands**: Thanx!

**Inuyasha- lover- forever**: Thanx! I'll try!

**Unknown still**: Thanks, and that's ok at least you told me that you didn't know so at least I know you looked at the note at the end.

**Inyashas hun**: Thanks, that's ok

**Iny Youkia Gurl**: hahahaha I'll try to update.

**Hermonine**: Thanks!

**Aurora**: lol...I will try to update

**Chixicluub**: thanx, my spelling is so horrible that it's not even funny, thanks for telling me the right spellings

**Yami Chikara**: lol...i'll try

**Biter**: i'll try

**Inlovewithsesshomaru**: thanx! I'll try

**Sheenachi**: Thanks

**Veithunnie**: Thanks...i'm working on that

Wow I think I said "I'll try" enough

_Kag-Kitsune_

_Ja Ne_


	11. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I'm finally updating! Sorry it took so long, but school is out now so i "should" be able to update nore often. So please read and review!_

_**

* * *

Reveiw responces: ( for the ppl who reviewed after i put up the author's note ( I'm not repeating the ones that were on that chapter.))**_

**bunnyraven: **Thanxs!

**saliormoon1115: **thank you! I'm not going to have them relise it yet, but it will be soon. And i live up north so i just got out of school.

**renyun: **thanx

**allwitchesmustdie: **thanks! yes, stupid school.

**Sun Tory: **Thanx!

**deathsangel666: **Thank you!

**The Squabbit: **i will update soon now ( i hope )

**anime-fan141: **Thanks for adding it to your favs and telling your friends!

**Deedee: **I try to hurry...really!

**animerock 1000: **I try

**kari konoko: **Sorry

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: **Yehh for stupid school! lol. thanx!

**Shadow Kitsune67: **Yeah, at least our freshman year is over, i didn't have any honors classes but i had some advanced ones. Thanks for your support!

**

* * *

Last time:**

As Inuyasha and crew were busy battling Kagura Sesshomaru had finally reached the castle, and Naraku was waiting for him in front of it with Kagome struggling to get free of his grasp next to him.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, you have arrived." Naraku said.

"You will release Kagome." Sesshomaru said shortly.

"Not just yet."

**

* * *

This time:**

"You will release her, or you will pay." Sesshomaru growled.

"KuKuKuKuKu, What are you going to do? You don't want to hit your precious miko." Laughed Naraku. He was clearly enjoying what was taking place.

"You'll regret that." Sesshomaru charged with Tokijin at the ready. He managed to cut off the arm that was holding Kagome, and picked her up, jumping away from the hanyou.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down under a tree far from Naraku. "Are you ok?"

Kagome just nodded. After he made sure she wasn't hurt Sesshomaru charged at Naraku again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wind scar!" Kagura dodged it and took out her fan.

"Dance of Blades!" (i think that's what it's called?) Inuyasha blocked it and charged again. "You aren't going to stop us from saving Kagome!" He yelled.

"Oh, you don't need to save her there is already one person trying to do that." She said smugly.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, "what do you mean?"

Kagura chuckled darkly, "just what I said. She doesn't need your protection. There is already someone doing a better job than you."

"Oh really, and who is that?"

She smirked, "Sesshomaru."

The whole groups jaw's dropped. "What?" Inuyasha was the first able to speak again.

"That's right, but why should you care?" She taunted.

Inuyasha didn't respond, it was obvious that she had hit a nerve. He still hasn't decided what to do with Kikyo and Kagome. Inuyasha just raised his sword and charged again, but Kagura had already taken out her feather and was on her way back to the castle, her mission completed.

0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru charged at Naraku and brought Tokijin down. Naraku dodged it and flew off. "We shall continue this another time." And he was gone along with the castle. As soon as he was good Sesshomaru put his sword back at his waist, and walked over to where Kagome sat.

He knelt down in front of her, "Are you ok?" Sesshomaru was shocked that he had asked that. He didn't care about her, right?

She still remained silent, but nodded to his question. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and started running back to the castle which was in the same direction as where Inuyasha's group was at the moment.

After about five minutes of silence between the two, Sesshomaru started to growl.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"My half-brother is up ahead." Kagome froze. She wasn't ready to face him yet. Sure she wanted to see her friends and kit, but not him. She wasn't ready to continue shard hunting, physically or mentally.

"Can we avoid them?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because he should be aware of us by now," he explained, "and that means he'll come after us anyway."

"Oh"

In another few minutes they were right ahead of the group and Kagome was getting really nervous. They burst through the trees and saw the group. Inuyasha was up in a tree, Sango and Miroku were talking on the ground, and Shippo was playing with Kirara.

Shippo was the first to speak, "Okaasan!" And launched himself into her arms. Sesshomaru lowered Kagome to the ground. "Kagome-chan, what happened? Are you ok?" Sango asked her best friend as she came over. "I'm fine, I was captured by Naraku, but Sesshomaru saved me."

"Kagome-san, we are glad that you are safe." Miroku came over and put a hand on her back, the next thing he knew he was on the ground unconscious. "He'll never learn will he?" Kagome said shaking her head. Then she looked over to the tree where Inuyasha was sitting, she had expected him to come down and yell at her by now. Maybe he was worried.

"Where the heck were you!" He yelled coming out of the tree. 'Never mind the worrying thing.' Kagome thought. "Sit boy."

"Don't you even care if I'm alive? Of course not." Kagome went silent. She didn't really love him anymore, but she still had very strong feelings for him, and it hurt when he didn't care at all.

"Of course it matters if you are alive, we have to finish getting the shards." Inuyasha said.

"SIT! I can't believe you! I'm not coming back shard hunting yet." She turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm not ready yet. I will finish what I started, but not now."

"That's ok Kagome-chan, just stay safe. We'll miss you." Sango gave her friend a hug.

"Okaasan, can I go with you?" Shippo asked hopping into her arms after she let go of Sango.

"If it's ok with Sesshomaru-sama," she turned to face Sesshomaru, who had been silent this entire time. He gave a slight nod of approval.

"Yehh!" Shippo cheered.

"We should get going." He said, turning to leave.

"Ok, bye guys. See you soon." Kagome said. Then she turned to follow Sesshomaru, with Shippo in her arms, and her yellow backpack on her back. (kinda forgot to mention the backpack so let's say that they have been carrying it with them and kagome saw it so she took it back with her )

_

* * *

I think that may have been my longest chapter yet! I'll update ASAP, Review please!_

_Ja Ne_


	12. Chapter 9

_He guys! I'm back with a sooner update! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry that I can't do any review responces this time, but I don't have the time. Iwould like my revieweres so so so so very much for your support. So THANK YOU! Now on with the story _

_Oh and one thing is that happy birthday to Sesshygurl109! My birthday is July 10th._

* * *

Last time:

"SIT! I can't believe you! I'm not coming back shard hunting yet." She turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm not ready yet. I will finish what I started, but not now."

"That's ok Kagome-chan, just stay safe. We'll miss you." Sango gave her friend a hug.

"Okaasan, can I go with you?" Shippo asked hopping into her arms after she let go of Sango.

"If it's ok with Sesshomaru-sama," she turned to face Sesshomaru, who had been silent this entire time. He gave a slight nod of approval.

"Yehh!" Shippo cheered.

"We should get going." He said, turning to leave.

"Ok, bye guys. See you soon." Kagome said. Then she turned to follow Sesshomaru, with Shippo in her arms, and her yellow backpack on her back. (kinda forgot to mention the backpack so let's say that they have been carrying it with them and kagome saw it so she took it back with her )

* * *

This time:

By the time Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Shippo got back to the castle it was nightfall. Though Rin was not asleep yet. No, she was waiting at the door for their arrival, and Jaken was nowhere in sight.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-nee-chan, your finally back. Jaken was so boring." Rin exclaimed, running up to them and latching herself onto Sesshomaru's leg.

"Rin, where is Jaken?" Kagome asked. Rin just shrugged her shoulders.

Rin had opened her mouth to say more when she saw Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder, looking straight at her.

"Kagome-nee-chan, who's that?" Rin asked, pointing to Shippo.

"This is my son Shippo. Shippo, this is Rin." Kagome introduced.

"Hi!" Rin chirped.

"Hi." Shippo said nervously, huddling a little closer to Kagome.

"All right kids, time for bed." She said.

"Ok."

"Goodnight Rin, we'll see you in the morning."

"All right. Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-nee-chan, Shippo." Rin ran back into the castle. Kaogme started to head inside when Sesshomaru spoke.

"We will talk in the morning."

"Ok" Kaogme agreed hesitantly.

'Great' was her last thought before going to bed with Shippo at her side.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome had left them again, and Sango didn't know why. She thought that Kagome would rather be with her and Miroku, and maybe Inuyasha, over Sesshomaru. Apparently not.

She missed her best friend a lot. Kagome was like a sister to her, and now Shippo was with her too. She still had Miroku, though. Sango really liked Miroku, maybe even loved him, but she doesn't think he returns those feelings. He was too attached to every other woman he sees.

Inuyasha had went off again, no doubt to meet Kikyo again, so it was just Sango and Miroku at the camp they had made for the night. Sango was sitting against a tree looking up at the sky with Kirara close to her, and Miroku was leaning on a rock a little bit away from her, watching her.

'Will she ever know the strength of my feelings?' Miroku questioned. 'She wouldn't feel the same way even if she did. But I must find out.' Miroku got up and walked over to Sango, only to sit down right beside her. Sango didn't seem to notice him so he called out her name. That worked, Sango jumped and wiped her head in Miroku's direction. When she saw who it was she relaxed, slightly.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku didn't know how to tell her that he loved her, so he showed it instead. He leaned forward and cupped Sango's chin and gave her a very light, almost shy kiss on the lips. Sango was too shocked to respond before he pulled away.

"Miroku?"

"I love you Sango," he said, his hand now moved to her cheek.

"Really?" Sango asked hopefully. Was it really possible that Miroku felt the same way as her?

"Yes, and I have for a very long time." Miroku said, while stroking her cheek.

"Oh Miroku, I love you too." Sango cried happily. Miroku smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again, and this time Sango responded whole heartily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a week since the Naraku incident. Nothing exciting had happened. Inuyasha has yet to come get Kaogme, but she didn't seem to mind. She wasn't in love with Inuyasha anymore, at least almost not in love.

Sesshomaru had talked to Kagome the next morning, as he said, and it was a lot better then Kagome had expected

: Flashback :

"Kagome, wake up. You must be at breakfast in a half an hour." Keya said, attempting to wake the unwilling Kaogme.

"Mmmmm." Kagome groaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes. "All right I'm up, I'm up." Keya nodded and left the room.

Kagome got up and bathed then put on a black kimono with silver flower petals, and a black obi. She decided to just leave her hair down for the day. Shippo had woken up sometime when she was doing this, and was ready to go so he and Kagome headed down to the dinning room, which, surprisingly, Kagome remembered how to get to.

Once again when they entered Rin was sitting at the table eating already and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Kagome, Shippo and Rin ate while talking every once in a while. Rin had wanted to go outside with Kagome, and Shippo and play after breakfast, but she was told that she would have to wait till after Kagome spoke with Sesshomaru.

When they were done eating Rin, and Shippo went off to find Jaken and torture him when Kaogme headed up to Sesshomaru's office. She found it after getting lost a few times.

"Enter." She heard when she was in front of the door. 'But I didn't even knock.' She did as she was told, and entered to see Sesshomaru sitting at his desk, pen in hand.

"Sit." He said looking up. 'Does he think I'm a dog?' Once again she did as she was told. He put down his pen and got right to the point, he had a question for her.

"How is that fox kit your son."

Kagome was a little startled by the question, but answered, "he is my adopted son." Sesshomaru nodded, then moved on to his next reason for having her here.

"There will be a ball for the lords in one weeks time. This year it will be held here. All the lords are inviting along with their mates or escorts. Other minor youkai leaders are invited as well. The ball lasts for a week. The lords and ladies, or escorts, stay the entire time. The other youkai only come on the last day for dinner and dancing." He said. Kagome was confused. She understood the ball, but why was he telling her this. "Why are you telling me this, Sesshomaru-sama?" She boldly asked.

"Because I would like you to be my escort." Kagome was shocked. He, a demon lord, wanted to take her, a human, to a ball for youkai. This was weird.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I would like to go with you." She replied with a small smile. He nodded again. Keya will be preparing you for this. You will have to learn how to act around such youkai, and how to dance in such an occasion. I will also have a formal kimono made for you." It was Kagome who nodded this time.

"Good, you may leave." He said, already returning to his work.

: End Flashback :

That was the most shocking thing to happen to her until tomorrow, which was the start of the one week ball. She had learned everything she was supposed to. She was confident that she would not disgrace Sesshomaru. She was honored that he respected her enough to invite her and she didn't want to let him down.

_

* * *

Review please. I'll update as soon as possible._

_Ja Ne_


	13. Chapter 10

_Ok, I'm back! And I probably lost most of my readers. Sorry it took a year. I can't say I have any good excuses besides writers block and a hectic year. I will try very hard to update better._

_I know this chapter isn't long at all, but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. So for those that are left, please read, review and enjoy_

_**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

_

Kagome woke up the next morning to find that it was still dark out. She looked at her digital clock that she had brought with her to find that it was only 6:11 am. She sighed, cursing that she woke up so early on a day she needed sleep for.

She got out of her bed and put a robe over her yukata, and pink fuzzy slippers over her feet. She got out of bed and went to open the doors to the balcony. The air was chilly for the early morning, but she just pulled the robe tighter around her and walked to the railing. The sun was just starting to rise over the tops of the trees. Kagome had always loved watching sunrises and sunsets, they were so peaceful.

Kagome was looking forward to the day ahead of her, but she was very nervous. This would be the first formal party she had ever attended and although she had been taught how to act she was afraid she would do something wrong, or something to offend someone.

She sighed, looking back at her clock she saw that it was only 6:30 am. She headed back into her room, going over to the closet she picked out a soft pink kimono with white designs along the sleeve cuffs, bottom, and neck line complete with a snow white obi.

Kagome gathered her bath supplies and headed to the hot springs. She took a long hot bath, dressed and headed down for an breakfast seeing as it was only 7 am. She went to the kitchens, figuring none of the servants would be up and cooking yet, to make her own breakfast. She was surprised to smell something that seemed to be an omelet coming from behind the doors. She pushed the door open to see Sesshomaru standing over the stove, cooking. She didn't think it was possible.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked. He gave no sign of having heard her. Kagome walked over and stood next to him; he was indeed making something that looked very much like an omelet. They stood silently until he finished making his food and put it on a plate.

He turned to face her, but made no move to speak. "You cook?" That was the highly intelligent question that came from the young miko's lips. Sesshomaru raised a thin, silver eyebrow.

"That surprises you?" She nodded. He picked up his plate and sat at a small table against the wall. Kagome sat down across from him and watched him eat. He finished his meal, put the dishes on the counter and left the kitchen without a word. Kagome starred blankly at the door before leaving, all thoughts of having breakfast forgotten.

Since everyone wasn't supposed to arrive until the evening, Kagome spent the morning in the gardens playing with Shippo and Rin. Unknown to her, a pair of golden eyes watched her every move.

She was sitting against a tree, resting, when the two kids came running over.

"Okaasan, play with us!" Shippo bounced in excitement. "Yeah, please nee-chan." Rin gave her the puppy dog look. Now how could she say no to those two. She shook her head and smiled, "sure, what do you want to play?"

"One of your games." Shippo said. Kagome thought for a moment before she got up and tapped Shippo on the shoulder and ran. "Come on, I bet you can't catch me." She called over her shoulder. The kids quickly caught on and they spent the next hour playing tag. Eventually Kagome left the kids to keep playing while she all but collapsed against another tree.

"Having fun?" Kagome didn't have to turn around to know who said that. "Yes, actually." She smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Don't you have work to do, Sesshomaru?" The taiyoukai chose to ignore the fact that that was the second time that day that she failed to remember the honorific. "Yes." Kagome looked back to the kids knowing that she wouldn't get anymore out of him.

They sat there for another ten minutes before Sesshomaru got up and extended his hand to help her up. She gave him a questioning look.

"Lunch is ready." Kagome nodded and called for the kids to go wash up before lunch.

* * *

Evening was almost there and Kagome was nervous. Keya had just finished helping her get dressed and made up, and had left to see if Sesshomaru wanted her yet. 

Meanwhile Kagome sat on her bed wondering why in the world she had agreed to do this. Why had she agreed to stay in a demon lord's castle, with people she barely knew, over traveling with her friends? She had no idea. She was pulled from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called, expecting it to be Keya she didn't bother to turn around.

"Are you ready?" A deep voice asked as the person sat down behind her. "No." She answered truthfully. Her closed eyes snapped open when she realized whose voice that was, and she spun around to see Sesshomaru behind her.

"You will do fine."

"Since when do you offer words of encouragement?"

"Since you needed them. Come, our guests are arriving." He stood up and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. They walked hand-in-hand down to greet the people that would be living with them for the next week.

* * *

_That's all for the moment. I will try to get the next chapter up with in a week or so. The next chapter will be the start of the ball! Hope you all are excited. Until next time, please review. _

Kag-Kitsine


End file.
